


moonlight kisses

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moon, Moonlight, Nohyuck, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: "If i am the moon, then you are my stars."





	moonlight kisses

This was the third time this week that jeno had shown up outside donghyuck's house at the stroke of midnight, exactly. Donghyuck wasn't complaining and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the exhilarating rush it gave him to creep downstairs, unlock the door and meet Jeno on his doorstep. 

When he did so, the coldness of the air outside hit him hard, causing him to shiver slightly. He rushed into Jeno's arms and squeezed him tightly before moving back, slipping his hands into the other's.

"Hyuck, instead of just standing on your doorstep for an hour, how about we go for a walk?" Jeno suggested, leaning down to peck Donghyuck's cheek, who quickly nodded in agreement at the idea and rushed inside to grab his coat and a blanket, just incase it got too cold. 

After he had locked up, donghyuck let jeno lead him in various directions. They went down long roads, turning every few corners and occasionally crossed the road before they reached a familiar set of iron gates ahead of them. It was a place jeno and donghyuck had visited a lot since they were kids but this time, with jeno at this ungodly hour, it felt special. 

Upon seeing the gates, donghyuck had chuckled to himself, re-living the memories he had made here before, many years ago. Maybe tonight new memories would be made. New memories that put a whole new label on the park. As they approached the gates, donghyuck tugged on Jeno's hand, signalling for the boy who was a few steps ahead of him to stop for a moment.

Jeno turned around, facing donghyuck and grasping his hand tightly. His face was flooded with confusion as to why they had stopped. 

"Jeno, is this trespassing?" Donghyuck spoke, his voice turning into a hushed whisper. The only response given to this was a laugh and a shake of the head before he was tugged along again. He walked faster, trying to match Jeno's pace as he pushed open the old, rusty gates and slipped through them onto the large field. 

They walked only a few steps more, towards a place that was rather hill- like and sat down, wrapping the blanket around them both quickly, blocking the cool night breeze that continued to cling to them. 

The moon and the stars felt different from the sun and clouds that usually fell over this park and it gave off a calming atmosphere, almost as if the pair belonged in there. The moon wasn't full, it was a crescent shape, as if it was smiling down on them. Donghyuck looked at Jeno, who was looking upwards towards the sky, smiling, and admired how his eyes had turned into the exact shape of the moon when he smiled and how beautiful it was when they did.

Donghyuck figured he'd stared just long enough to catch the other boy's attention as jeno turned his head towards him, his eyes still smiling and full of joy. 

"Your eyes. They match the moon. Exactly." Donghyuck uttered amazed, briefly pausing between each word and continuing to look at Jeno. 

"If i am the moon, then you are my stars." Jeno spoke softly, lifting his finger up to donghyuck's cheek and tracing lines between the freckles on his face and neck that created, quite coincidentally his favourite constellation - the ursa minor.

He removed his finger from donghyuck's cheek and took the time to trail kisses from each freckle he had included, making donghyuck blush slightly and lean his head on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we saw a shooting star?" Donghyuck asked casually, turning his head to look up at Jeno but making sure it never left his shoulder.

"And what would you wish for?" Jeno asked, placing his hand on donghyuck's shoulder and rolling backwards, taking the the other boy with him until they were both lay down, side by side. 

"To stay with you." Donghyuck smiled in response.

Jeno rolled over, towards Donghyuck, and lay on top of him, leaving small kisses along his neck as he did so, making donghyuck smile slightly and run his hands quickly though Jeno"s hair.

The kisses eventually led to him connecting their lips, softly. Their lips moved together slowly, but only for a short while as donghyuck shoved jeno off him, laughing when he went to playfully bite his lip. The pair sat up giggling before donghyuck brushed his lips against Jeno again, lingering for just a short while and then pulling away and repeating. 

Donghyuck loved doing this. Seeing Jeno getting increasingly annoyed at his teasing. It worked and Jeno had caved, complaining about it.

"I just want to kiss you repeatedly for every star there is in the sky!" Donghyuck had exclaimed, before being pulled into a deeper kiss, different from the innocent pecks they had teased each other with before. 

The moonlight shone over them as they kissed, the stars glittered and glinted above them and they were still swaddled in a blanket. After pulling away, they lay down again, breathlessly. 

Jeno had pulled Donghyuck closer to him, wrapping the blanket tighter around them and letting Donghyuck place his head on his chest and wrap his arms around him. They had no intention of moving anytime soon and they were ignorant to what time it was and what time they'd have to get back home for but, right now, this didn't matter to either of them. 

Donghyuck had closed his eyes briefly, his body moving with the rise and fall of jeno's chest. 

He knew there was a lot of stars in the sky that night but none of them came close to competing with the beauty those in Jeno's eyes held.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!
> 
> this is really short but i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: @hyuckled


End file.
